1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is intended to disclose a novel element for forming separating barriers for various applications, having characteristics of novelty and inventive activity in comparison with the prior art.
Boundary barriers of many types are currently used for separating traffic or pedestrian zones for various purposes, for example, as boundaries for work zones, for public functions, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently-known barriers are mainly self-supporting metal barriers which have a grid structure of bars or the like. The said barrier elements suffer from various shortcomings, the most important being their great weight which makes their transportation complex and expensive and makes them difficult to handle at the place of use in order to separate the zones fenced off.
The present invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problems, providing a modular separating barrier element which has novel characteristics of light weight, easy orientation of the feet for bearing on the ground, and connection means with which greater stability and connectability of the various elements making up the separating barrier is achieved. At the same time, the separating barrier element of the present invention has specific characteristics which enable it to receive advertising material and notices, which represents a novel use of barrier elements of this type.